mfgyugiohrpg2fandomcom-20200214-history
Plant Deck
This deck revolves around Tytannial, Princess of Camellias, and getting her on the field to take advantage of her negation effect. You can also use Synchro Monsters to boost up this deck, or take advantage of token cards to use a different kind of deck. Plant Beatdown This deck revolves around Lonefire Blossom and Gigaplant to help flood the field, make sure you use gigaplant effect effectivly to pull decent synchro monster out while using Queen of Thorns to make your opponent pay life point to summon a monster unless it's plant or you could use Tytannial, Princess of Camellias and combo it with Gigaplant so you could tribute to negate spell and trap effect. You can also keep the opponent at bay with powerful cards like Wall of Thorns. Recommended Cards Monsters * Botanical Lion * Copy Plant * Gigantic Cephalotus * Gigaplant * Lonefire Blossom * Lord Poison * Nettles * Seed of Flame * Twilight Rose Knight * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias * Violet Witch *UFO Turtle Synchro Monsters * Black Rose Dragon * Queen of Thorns * Splendid Rose Spells * Fragrance Storm * Heavy Storm * Lightning Vortex * Mark of the Rose * Miracle Fertilizer * Mystical Space Typhoon * Smashing Ground * Swords of Revealing Light * The World Tree Traps * Bottomless Trap Hole * Call of the Haunted * Dark Bribe * Mirror Force * Plant Food Chain * Pollinosis * Solemn Judgment * Wall of Thorns Token Eating Plant Deck This is an updated version of the Asura Priest OTK, with all new cards that send tokens to your opponent's side of the field. There are plenty of plant token cards, like Cactus Fighter, Wall of Ivy, and Bamboo Scrap, while using discard cards to feed Gigantic Cephalotus. This could also feed into the Priest OTK, by using Final Attack Orders to bring these tokens into attack position, while using Black Pendant to boost ATK and do damage when Asura Priest is returned to the hand. Using Cursed Fig to stop a couple of spell and trap cards could also help to feed the Cephalotus. Also, Rose Tentacles can replace Asura Priest for its mass attack and damage effects. Another version of this involves Chimeratech Fortress Dragon and Cyber Dragon to help flood the field and then use DNA Surgery to turn the entire field into machines. Use all monsters on the field to summon Chimeratech Fortress Dragon and mop up for the OTK win. Recommended Cards Monsters * Cactus Fighter * Wall of Ivy * Violet Witch * Lonefire Blossom * Gigantic Cephalotus * Cursed Fig * Rose Tentacles * Seed of Flame * Gigaplant * Hedge Guard * Horseytail Spells * Black Pendant * Fragrance Storm * Card Destruction * Lightning Vortex * Mark of the Rose * Seed of Deception * Black Garden * Ribbon of Rebirth * Miracle Fertilizer * The World Tree * Token Thanksgiving * Swing of Memories Traps * Bamboo Scrap * Call of the Haunted * Revival Gift (if using Synchro Monsters) * Plant Food Chain * Final Attack Orders * Sinister Seeds * Wall of Thorns * Token Feastevil * Just Desserts * Ivy Shackles Plant Swarm This deck allows you to swarm the field with Plant Type monsters using key cards such as Lonefire Blossom and Gigaplant. Utilizing the effect of Lonefire Blossom to bring out Tytannial, Princess of Camellias for an OTK or allow for Gigaplant to quickly swarm the field by bringing back Lonefire Blossom to search out more powerful Plant Type monster form your deck to the field and repeating the same process. Recommended Cards Monsters * Lonefire Blossom * UFO Turtle * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias * Lord Poison * Gigaplant * Spirit Reaper * Sangan * Violet Witch * Botanical Lion * Botanical Girl * Nettles * Twilight Rose Knight * Seed of Flame (optional) Spells * Miracle Fertilizer * Black Garden (if you have Seed of Flame) * Mark of the Rose * The World Tree * Heavy Storm * Swords of Revealing Light * Lightning Vortex * Mystical Space Typhoon Traps * Call of the Haunted * Wall of Thorns * Bottomless Trap Hole * Pollinosis Skill Drain Plants The point of this deck is to use plants whose Effects avoid that of Skill Drain. Plants are able to summon powerful monsters and have many of their effects activate in the Graveyard, not the least of these being Lonefire Blossom and Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis. This deck can be very powerful when used against Upper-tier Decks (like Lightsworn and Gladiator Beasts), but still have many weaknesses. Three important cards can single handedly destroy this strategy, these include Royal Oppression, Royal Decree and Zombie World. Some staples may not be appropriate for this deck type, Heavy Storm being one of them, causing problems by destroying Miracle Fertilizer and Skill Drain, but, with the release of Raging Battle, the Quick Play Forbidden Chalice can be use to replace Skill Drain and enable different card combo and possible OTK to this deck! As a backup plan, cards such as Inferno Reckless Summon can be use to Special Summon more Plant monster. This deck also always gets dead draw, so use Reload and Magical Mallet to ensure hand advantage. Recommended Cards Monsters * Lonefire Blossom * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis * Lord Poison * Dandylion * Beast King Barbaros * Nettles * Mystic Tomato * Violet Witch * Sangan Spells * Trade-In * Miracle Fertilizer * Allure of Darkness * Foolish Burial * Forbidden Chalice * Inferno Reckless Summon * Reload * Magical Mallet Traps * Call of the Haunted * Skill Drain * Wall of Thorns Plant Lockdown This deck takes advantage of the PlantDrain deck, with the lockdown coming through the additions of Queen of Thorns and Royal Decree. It also uses the effect of Debris Dragon, whether or not someone uses Skill Drain or Forbidden Chalice. The final piece is the addition of Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon and Geartown from the PlantTown deck. Recommended Cards Monsters * Beast King Barbaros * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon * Debris Dragon * Twilight Rose Knight * Lonefire Blossom * Gigaplant * Dandylion * Botanical Lion/Lord Poison/Rigorous Reaver * Berserk Dragon (optional) * Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür Spells * Terraforming * Mark of the Rose * Brain Control/Mind Control * Forbidden Chalice * Trade-In * Geartown * Miracle Fertilizer * Giant Trunade * Mystical Space Typhoon * Lightning Vortex * A Deal with Dark Ruler (optional) * Question * Burden of the Mighty Traps * Skill Drain * Mirror Force * Call of the Haunted * Royal Decree Extra Deck * Queen of Thorns * Black Rose Dragon * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Goyo Guardian As with the other PlantDrain deck, Giant Trunade is better than Heavy Storm. The deck would make maximum use of the draining effect if you use Forbidden Chalice with Royal Decree; however, you can use Royal Decree with Skill Drain, it is just a little tricky. Burning Plant Deck This deck is similar than the Token Eating Plant Deck, only than this deck is based around Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis and Seed Cannon to collect counters and inflict burn damage to the opponent. Recomended Cards Monster Cards *Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis *Phoenixian Seed *Rose Tentacles *Violet Witch *Evil Thorn *Lonefire Blossom *Seed of Flame *Rigorous Reaver *Wall of Ivy *Nettles or Copy Plant (if running Synchro Monsters) Synchro Monsters *Queen of Thorns *Black Rose Dragon Spell Cards *Seed Cannon *Black Garden *Trade-In *Fragrance Storm *Terraforming *Foolish Burial *Burial from a Different Dimension *Mark of the Rose Trap Cards *Backfire *Just Desserts *Ivy Shackles *Wall of Thorns *Pollinosis *Trap Stun Category:Deck Type